Stitches
by the-ballad-of-a-dove
Summary: And she can weave herself in and out of anything. She can make stitches that pull anything, anyone together. She's got the power in her hands, but she's not the only one.


**Hey, whoever's reading this. I'd like to thank you in advance _for _reading this, and let you in on a few things. **

**I'm not new to writing fan-fiction, but I _am _new to putting it up on this site. Please bear with me while I get the hang of things! **

**This is something I just thought up, and I'm only doing it for fun. Please do not expect it to be anything spectacular. I don't know when I'll be able to update it, if anyone cares, but I will eventually. These characters are all made up as the result of my strange brain. I don't think any of the original PLL characters will show up here, but you might see bits of them in other characters! **

**Lastly, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome, just don't be too mean (; I hope you like this at least a little bit. It's not much yet, but it will be eventually! **

* * *

><p>"Oh, let it go, Bridget." I said, my voice turning to an annoyed drawl. I attempted to soften my expression and added, "Look, Bridge, I know I've been your security blanket for the last, what, eight years of your life? I totally understand. I mean, I used to drag around this raggedy old teddy bear <em>all <em>the time. And then I turned five."

Bridget nodded, but she looked like she wasn't hearing anything at all.

The girl standing in front of me on my front porch had been my 'best friend' since we were toddlers. Our parents were those sort of best-friend-couples, so I hadn't really had a say in the matter. I actually had liked her when we were younger, when she wasn't so needy and insecure.

She had been a lively elementary-schooler. She was the one with the cutest dresses and the one who was chased by the cute boys in recess. Then, I'd been known as 'Bridget's best friend', the one with the frizzy hair and glasses. I sat on the swings and read books while the other girls threw things at me. I was the loser.

It wasn't until middle school that it all changed. Suddenly, I was plucked up by a popular eighth grade girl who thought I had 'potential'. She was the one who showed me the wonders of hair product, eye-liner, and contacts. I went on a diet, bought a whole new closet-full of clothes, and before I even had time to realize it, I was in the in-crowd, leaving Bridget, now nervous and fidgety with a mouth full of metal, in the dust. And that's how it stayed for the rest of our friendship, and that's how it's ending.

Her eyes flickered up to mine, only for a moment. She'd never been able to look me in the eye too long. "I can't believe your moving to New Jersey, I'll never see you! You'll…you'll still call me every once in a while, right?"

I wanted to tell her that she sounded like a little kid, but I didn't. I wasn't always evil. "I want a clean break, but I guess I can manage to give you a call when I've got the time." She nodded. "I have a ton of packing to do, we're leaving tomorrow." I eyed her again, and gave her a quick hug, a rare occurrence considering my nature. "I'll talk to you sometime, Bridge." With that, I stepped back into my house and shut the door. I had things to settle before I left.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'no'?" I hissed, turning back around.<p>

Carly gulped, but kept her eyes on mine. "I'm tired of covering for you all the time, Evangeline. I don't want to do it anymore."

I stepped closer until I could see a twinge of discomfort in her eyes. "Listen, you knew what you were getting yourself into. I made it perfectly clear what my intentions were-"

"I knew I'd have to do things for you, but I had no idea I was going to be your freaking lackey! And you promised me things, but you haven't done shit for me yet."She said, her voice a little too loud for my liking. People did _not _yell at _me_.

I clucked my tongue. "You would have gotten what you wanted in due time." I laughed, "Do you actually think you were nominated for class president because of your 'great ideas'? Do you really think Andrew Reynolds has been taking you on dates because he likes your intelligence and beauty, or lack thereof? I wasn't done there, either. But now," I made a gesture with my hand, "any hope for your little dreams are gone."

She was starting to regret defying me now; I could see it in her expression. "Y-you did that stuff?"

"Obviously," I backed up and fixed my bag on my shoulder. "I guess it doesn't matter now, though. Everyone here is dead to me. But before I move to Jersey, I'll be sure to finish up some last few things."

She seemed to suck back up a little more confidence. "I can't wait until you're gone, you're such a bitch."

"Silly Carly, I'll never be gone."


End file.
